Various techniques (e.g., electromagnetic or seismic techniques) exist to perform surveys of subterranean structures for identifying subterranean elements of interest. Examples of subterranean elements of interest include hydrocarbon bearing reservoirs, gas injection zones, thin carbonate or salt layers, and fresh water aquifers. One type of electromagnetic (EM) survey technique is the controlled source electromagnetic (CSEM) survey technique, in which an electromagnetic transmitter, called a “source,” is used to generate electromagnetic signals. Surveying units, called “receivers,” are deployed within an area of interest to make measurements from which information about the subterranean structure can be derived. The receivers may include a number of sensing elements for detecting any combination of electric fields, electric currents, and/or magnetic fields.
A seismic survey technique uses a seismic source, such as an air gun, a vibrator, or an explosive to generate seismic waves. The seismic waves are propagated into the subterranean structure, with a portion of the seismic waves reflected back to the surface (earth surface, sea floor, sea surface, or wellbore surface) for receipt by seismic receivers (e.g., geophones, hydrophones, etc.).
Measurement data (e.g., seismic measurement data and/or EM measurement data) can be analyzed to develop an output that represents a subterranean structure, where the output can include an image of the subterranean structure, a model of the subterranean structure, and so forth.